


【路人安r18】Bad Apple（1/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 路人安 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※大赛背景，OOC，一个r的描写有血腥描写，是灵车本车有认为性是对的有认为性是对的并且不反抗QJ而接受的黑安※※※※※





	【路人安r18】Bad Apple（1/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 大赛背景，OOC，一个r的描写
> 
> 有血腥描写，是灵车本车
> 
> 有认为性是对的有认为性是对的并且不反抗QJ而接受的黑安
> 
> ※※※※※

To tell me who I am，who I was

You can tell me what to say

you can tell me where to go

Can you tell me who you are

Can you tell me where I am

————Bad Apple 

 

那是伊甸园的禁果。

被人细心关照、精心培育，内在腐烂的禁果。

 

“啊……”安迷修低喘一声，血红的双眼中弥漫着水雾，充斥着情欲的色彩。

双腿大张着躺在地上，手指在后穴内肆意抽插————安迷修颤抖着狠狠按上敏感点，于是像被电击一样上身弹起，又重重落下。

“哈……嗯啊……”安迷修大张着嘴喘息，袭击全身的快感让他战栗，他不恐惧，反而试图掌控这股快感。

面对着路过看呆了的几名参赛者，安迷修撑起身子坐起来，还在流着淫水的被操的烂红的后穴毫不遮掩的对着几人大敞四开，他笑了，像是引诱夏娃吃下禁果的毒蛇，是恶魔的代表撒旦。

“操我，快点。”他这么说，几个人失去理智般的凑近，在他的身上舔弄。

安迷修享受的眯着眼睛，腰直接软了下来，更方便了几个参赛者观赏他的后穴，“哈啊————”

他是谁？他在哪？他在做什么？谁知道。

引诱所有人一同坠入可悲的欲望的地狱。

即使被插入，安迷修依然是笑着的。他的笑容妖艳，令人生出欲望、和恐惧。

“再快……快点啊……”他轻喘着，伸手环住一个人的脖子。是谁？他不知道。这一场荒诞的性事，他根本不知道有谁。

各取所需。

安迷修颤抖着高潮，后穴绞的死紧，生生夹射了身后的人。他舔舔嘴唇，看着其他人替换身后那人的位置。

一个一个，摧毁掉。

安迷修想笑，不知道为什么，也不需要为什么。他做事需要什么理由呢？大赛还有很长时间，他不需要在预赛就为一些事情负责。

安迷修手心冒出一把匕首，直接贯穿了那人的脖颈。他看着血液喷涌而出，伸手摸了一把脸，满是血迹。

他看着面露惊恐试图逃跑的其余人，笑把长刀扔出去，几步走过去捏住他们的喉结，直接把手中的“东西”从他们体内扣出来。

安迷修被溅的浑身是血，还有屁股里夹不住的精液和淫水，打湿了两条腿。

他就地坐在一片血泊中，放声笑着，笑着。

又像是快要哭出来一样的，脆弱的哭腔。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里BLUE，蓝酱❤
> 
> 最后的那个是安迷修，真的安迷修。
> 
> 为了代入感（。）黑安没用私设的安醚休的名字，要么全篇都得是以【安醚休】的视角来写。
> 
> 我还以为这篇搬到ao3了orz我的锅


End file.
